Digital media devices, such as digital video recorders (DVRs) are increasing in popularity. Digital video recorders are often associated with a service that allows users to automatically record programs, such as television shows or other content. Programs may be pre-selected for recording or manually selected by a user. If the user selects a program for recording after the program has already started, only a portion of the program may be available for recording.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.